snow white would be jealous
by derekstilinksi
Summary: Death by Jake or death by Brooke, Noah weighed his options. Death by Jake seemed less embarrassing. &. The one where Noah is forced by Brooke to pick Jake up from the hospital. Only problem: An annoying nurse who claims that "if Jake is sleeping they can't make sure he is okay to go home." So Noah will just have to wake him up then and try not die from embarrassment.
SUMMARY: Death by Jake or death by Brooke, Noah weighed his options. Death by Jake seemed less embarrassing.

&.

The one where Noah is forced by Brooke to pick Jake up from the hospital. Only problem: An annoying nurse who claims that "if Jake is sleeping they can't make sure he is okay to go home." So Noah will just have to wake him up then and try not die from embarrassment in the process.

**Im actually gonna stop you right there before you ask 'okay abi, wtf is this, your summary is vague af, same w your tags so what is actually going to happen here?" WELL NOSY IM NOT GONNA TELL YA. FIND OUT YOURSELF. i can say though its p fricking cute and you should give it a read before judging my vague-ing ass and maybe even drop a comment if you like.

really though i worked v hard on this and i hope you enjoy :)**

"I'm sorry, Mr. Foster, but we're still wary on Jake's condition, we can't release him yet."

Noah furrowed his eyebrows at the nurse that asked to speak with him in the hall outside of Jake's hospital room. He crossed his arms, in both confusion and slight frustration, "What do you mean? You told Brooke yesterday she'd be able to take him home today. And I'm supposed to be the one to get him home and I don't think you understand what will happen to me if I do-"

"Mr. Foster! I cannot let you take him home at the moment," the nurse repeated with a strained smile.

Noah wouldn't take no for an answer, he pushed on, "Come on, h-he's fine! I mean, he's still sleeping, but - just look, he's fi-"

"Mr. Foster, unless Jake wakes up within the next half hour and we're able to check his condition, he will not be leaving tonight," the nurse said shortly, smiling obnoxiously sweet at him before walking around him and out of the hall before he could protest.

Noah rubbed the back of his neck, defeated, and looked at the door to Jake's room, "Brooke's gonna kill me." Brooke, who had given him specific instructions before going to Emma's house to talk, to have Jake at his house that day so he would be able to heal in his own bed.

He was frustrated, the doctor specifically told Brooke and him that Jake's condition is good enough now that he would be able to safely heal at his own home, but apparently the nurse did not have the same thought process. So now, Noah was stuck with a sleeping jock and a headache.

He sighed and pushed the door open, a small part of him hoping to see Jake awake - which was something he didn't think he'd ever find himself wishing. He let out a sigh of defeat at the sight of Jake's sleeping form. Noah could only slump down in the uncomfortably hard, plastic chair next to Jake's bed and wait and think to himself. As he sat and sat, a frown set in place on his lips, he began wondering why he was even doing this. Yeah, he promised Brooke, but why did he even do that? He didn't owe her anything and he certainly didn't owe Jake anything. So why the hell was he sat in a chemically smelling, stuffy room with _Jake Fitzgerald_ of any all people? In all honestly, he didn't even know why he had come to the hospital the first time. Yeah, he'd admitted to tagging Jake's truck to him - while he was asleep and injured because Noah did not have a death wish - but somehow Noah felt like that wasn't really the only reason. Like his mind had some other motive that was betraying his rational thoughts.

It couldn't be because he actually cared about the jerk, no way. No how.

Not even a little, teeny, tiny bit.

Okay, so possible a little, teeny, tiny bit.

Okay, so he hadn't liked seeing them wheel Jake away into the ambulance and he didn't exactly like seeing them drive off without any knowing of if he'd be okay or not.

But that didn't mean he, like, _seriously_ cared.

He just wanted to make sure the guy wasn't dead, isn't that what decent people do?

 _OR_ maybe the first time he just wanted to make sure Brooke was okay, after all of the trauma, Noah knew he sure wasn't.

Noah suddenly realized that while the two sides of his brain were caught in an argument, he had been staring at Jake's sleeping form for way too long - long enough to be in the creeper category.

He shook his head, physically trying to shoo all the bad thoughts that betrayingly lingered in his mind. _Though, not all are bad..._ he thought, dreamily, before shaking his head once more.

"Mr. Foster?"

Noah was broke from his thoughts by the nurse's voice in the doorway. He wrung his hands together, still looking towards Jake, racking his brain for what he should do. He told Brooke he'd get Jake out today if he could and he didn't want to be on the other side of Brooke's wrath. Deciding on a path ( _the path of life._ ) he turned to the nurse, "Uh, yeah, just give me a few more minutes and, I promise, I'll be out of here." _Just not without Jake..._

The nurse sighed but nodded and closed the door, letting him do what he needed to.

"Okay, Jake, Shake and Jake, _The_ Jake," Noah started, clapping his hands together and standing up hastily from the chair and hovering besides the bed, "I promised Brooke you'd be out of here, and you and I both know how dumb it would be to break that promise, so please, please work with me here."

When nothing happened, Noah sighed but wasn't exactly disappointed. He didn't have high hopes for that one.

"Okay, okay, think Noah, think... what if I clean all the paint off your truck?" Nothing.

"Uh, uh…. Oh! Follow you around for a whole week and do anything you want me to do!" Not even a twitch, _thank god._

"Talk and talk until you actually have to wake up and tell me to shut it?" Nada.

"...Tell you you're hot?" Nope.

Noah sighed as none of his attempts to wake Jake even gained a flutter of the eyes. He slumped back into the chair with a groan and rubbed at his temples, trying to maybe get an idea working.

Right as Noah was on the edge of giving up, shooting Brooke an "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me," text, and getting the hell out of there, a very specific and a very, very bad idea popped into his head. As soon as he thought it, he tried to shake it from his mind because, _oh my god, I don't have a death wish,_ but it seemed to be stuck, clinging to his subconscious. He glanced at the clock and groaned when he saw that visiting hours were so close to being over. He stared at Jake's lips and subconsciously ran his tongue over his own, before looking away quickly. He inwardly scolded himself for even thinking about it, telling himself it'd be entirely inappropriate and-and just _no._ Noah wouldn't do that. Even if he wanted to that'd be a dumb idea. It'd never actually _work._

 _Would it?_

"It works in all the movies…" Noah mumbled to himself, yet again finding himself staring at Jake's lips ( _"yes, Noah, it works exceptionally well in_ ** _fictional_** _movies."_ ) He stood up abruptly, deciding that it was worth a try. Standing next to Jake's bed, Noah's palms feeling abnormally clammy, he moved closer till his thighs were pressed against the hospital mattress. He rubbed his hands on his jeans before leaning over Jake just enough so he was right over his face.

He took a deep breath, licking his lips as his face inched closer to Jake's slowly, "This better work," he whispered before taking the plunge and slamming his lips onto Jake's. _'Not really Snow White style, but...'_ but Jake would never wake to innocence.

It was rough and awkward to Noah. Not only was he sideways to Jake, he also has never kissed a boy. And said boy is currently lying in a horizontal position while he is vertical and - _oh my god, he's kissing Jake Fitzgerald in a hospital bed, how is this his life._

The kiss was drawn short due to the fact that a) Noah wasn't prepared to full on make out with an unconscious guy and b) Jake finally woke up.

So Noah, feeling jittery and full of electricity, pulled himself back from Jake, who's eyes had begun to flutter open during the kiss. Noah, for fear of his death, rushed immediately to the other side of the room, as if Jake could get out of bed to kill him. _Or maybe kiss him again,_ a betraying and bad part of Noah thought annoyingly. He subconsciously reached a hand up to touch his lips, feeling a very strange sensation there.

He watched Jake's confused eyes blink open and scan the room when he realized he'd forgotten where he was. He groaned softly when he remembered the ache in his chest and the smell of hospital chemicals and medicines. He raised his head a little when he heard Noah say his name quietly.

Jake became aware of the same tingly sensation on his lips that Noah was feeling. One that he recognized, one he'd felt a hundred times but usually it was a girl in the room when he felt it. He stared at Noah, who looked nervous, scared. It wasn't hard for even a disoriented Jake to connect the dots. Jake finally broke the tense silence between them, his voice scratchy and hoarse from sleep.

"N-Nerd? Did... did you just k-"

Noah's blood ran cold at Jake's words, realizing Jake knew what Noah had done to wake him up. The shorter cut him off before he could say it, "No, no, I-I don't think I did whatever you think I did. No. Whatever you think I did, I didn't," Noah rambled, "Unless, you're not mad about it. Then I did. But if you are, which you probably are, then I didn't."

Jake kept his half-lidded eyes on him, still glazed over from sleep. He couldn't help but stare at the other boy, watching the look in his eyes shift from nervousness, to fear, to something else, all while keeping a slight glimmer of hope. Jake knew what Noah had done and part of him thought Noah just pulled the greatest move ever. He went full Snow White and Jake kind of respected that. He'd definitely have to use it sometime.

 _'Maybe Noah will be unconscious sometime and I can return the favor,'_ said a bad, bad part of Jake. Jake could obviously see the fear and embarrassment in Noah's eyes and the flushed cheeks and if he wasn't so sick of laying in a hospital bed, he would have teased him about it. But Jake ignored Noah's rambled excuses that seemed to continue flowing out of his mouth and instead began to sit up.

"Go get a nurse, doctor, whatever. I'm ready to be out of here." Jake muttered, letting out a soft groan as he sat up. Noah thought for a second of helping him but immediately shook it from his mind, rushing to the door just to run into the nurse who he'd talked to earlier. Perfect, just the right way to get her back for her attitude earlier.

"Mr. Foster, just who I hoped to see," she said with an overly friendly smile, "Visiting hours are over, you can leave now."

"Oh, perfect, well Jake just woke up so I'll just be driving him home now if you don't mind."

The nurse opened her mouth, no doubt to argue with him, but snapped it shut when she saw the taller boy wave tiredly from his hospital bed behind Noah, who just smiled smugly.

Noah couldn't stop thinking about the kiss while a doctor did some quick, finalizing tests on Jake before begrudgingly saying Noah could take him home now. He certainly couldn't get it out of his mind as they got into the elevator together.

Jake looked exhausted, though not quite as out of it as before. Noah kept a very generous distance between them, just out of the habit of being around Jake. He flinched then froze when Jake started moving closer to him, quickly getting into his personal space. Very close to his personal space, so close that if Noah leaned in even a little their chests would be pressed against each other. Noah couldn't tell the look in Jake's eyes, in fact, he couldn't read the other at all. He had no idea what Jake was going to do but he had enough common sense to press himself against the wall behind him, trying to keep whatever space was left between them.

"Uh, wha-what're doi-"

Noah's breathing was far too rapid and shallow to be healthy when Jake pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator.

"You-you're n-not really supposed to pres - mmph!"

Noah was swiftly cut off when he felt Jake's lips on his, his eyebrows raising up to his hairline as Jake's hand found the nape of his neck, running through the shorter hairs there. Noah's eyes fluttered shut when Jake took an opportunity to slip his tongue into Noah's mouth, and a bad part of Noah thought, " _This is so much better when we're both vertical."_

When they had to break apart for air, their foreheads resting against each other, Noah actually said hi earlier thought out loud though he immediately regretted it as he did so. Jake, however, let out a soft chuckle at Noah's thought.

"Really, because I think it would _way_ better if we were both _horizontal_ ," Jake waggled his eyebrows and Noah almost groaned - and not in a good way.

"Please, Jake, no," Noah said, closing his eyes for a second, maybe to savor this moment just for himself. Jake actually wanted him, Jake was _flirting_ him. This was _surreal_ to Noah, "God, those pain meds you're on must be really strong because I don't think you're thinking straight."

A smirk stretched across Jake's lips, one Noah absolutely did not trust, "You're right, I don't think I am thinking _straight._ "

"Oh my God, no, please stop, Jake," Noah sighed lightly shoving Jake off of him, to both of their disappointment, "You are exhausted, you're healing, you-you're- you don't actually want this, Jake, let's be real. You're just disoriented and, god, I don't know, lonely? The-the point is- we should not do this," even Noah wasn't convinced by his own words.

"Why not? You kissed me first, I kissed you back, what's wrong with that?"

"I-I kissed you so you would wake up so I could shove it in that nurses face that you were okay enough for me to take you home! Which you clearly are!" Noah wanted to yell, but he was in a stalled elevator with his ( _former?_ ) bully and again _death wish much?_

Jake wasn't having it, though, "Well you obviously cared about me enough to want me to get home."

Noah groaned, this wasn't going good and it was becoming very hard to deny Jake's accusations, "I promised Brooke! She told me to get you to of here!"

"Ah, but you're not denying that you care about me," Jake said, the smirk taking place again, "Just admit it, nerd, you kissed me awake from my slumber, I woke up, I'm your Snow White, you are, ironically, the Knight in shining armor."

Noah narrowed his eyes at Jake's… explanation, "Okay, how about this: if I kiss you again or even kiss you more in the future, then you have to use that exact explanation every time we talk about the first time we kissed."

Jake's smirk widened into something much closer to a smile, "Whoever said there would be future kissing?"

"Why, I think your knight in shining armor did, princess." Noah grinned, moving closer to Jake and wrapping his arms around Jake's neck. For some reason, just having Jake smiling at him like he was, was enough to lighten Noah's mood. He knew that this probably would not end up so well for him in the future, but right now, Jake was everything. He couldn't believe he would ever admit it to himself, but Jake was right, Noah totally cared about the jock.

"I'm going to regret ever saying that, aren't I?" Jake asked, sighing dramatically when Noah nodded, practically giddy, "Can I, at least, use the 'I was high on painkillers' excuse?"

"If it helps you sleep at night, go right ahead, but it's not what I'm gonna be saying," He raised himself up on his toes to kiss Jake again, smiling into the kiss when he felt Jake's arms circle his waist.

Noah thought he liked this a lot more than in the movies. Snow White better step up her game.


End file.
